Untitled
by Cheeky.Shiki
Summary: Do you want me to leave? The girl asked. Yes, the boy replied curtly. The girl smiled. She was expecting this. "I love you". Short semi-fluff fic.


**A/N:** First fic ever! Haha. Be nice people.

**Untitled** -for lack of a better title.

**Summary:** Do you want me to leave? The girl asked. Yes, the boy replied curtly. The girl smiled. She was expecting this. "I love you". Short semi-fluff fic.

* * *

A gentle breeze entered the room, making the cream-colored curtains dance ever so slowly to its beat. Bronze orbs stared directly at copper, each trying to stare each other down. A sigh was uttered and a giggle was heard.

"I win" The girl said softly, a slight smile plastered on her face.

The boy uttered a curse under his breath and plopped himself down readily on his bed. The bed squeaked slightly at the weight. He heaved another sigh.

The girl, who sat comfortably on the bedside chair, lifted a hand to brush aside stray ebony locks, but was stopped midway by the boy. The girl's eyes widened momentarily and slowly her hand slid back to her lap.

"I'm sorry" She said. Her tangerine colored hair rustling slightly at the breeze that danced around inside the room. The AC was dead, instead of a fan the occupants opted for the window.

"Hmph." He replied. "You're still here."

The girl looked at him thoughtfully.

"That wasn't a question"

Her mouth formed a small "o" as she started to understand what he meant. She fidgeted with the hem of her plaid azure skirt and bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked hesitantly, twirling a few locks of her tangerine colored hair, out of habit, whenever she felt nervous.

"Yes" the boy replied curtly and turned his back to her.

The girl smiled at his curt reply. She was expecting this.

"But I want to stay"

He gritted his teeth slightly, annoyed at her insistence. He started to glare at the chalk-white wall in front of him.

"You're going to miss school"

"I don't care"

"Imai, will get mad at you for skipping"

"Hotaru knows I'm here"

"I hate you"

"and I love you too" she replied cheekily.

He propped himself on his elbows, careful not to lean too much on his bandaged up right arm, and turned to look at her.

Bronze met copper again.

"I really hate you now"

The girl's hand lifted again and this time the boy didn't stop or evade her. She brushed off a few ebony colored locks and smiled at him.

"Natsume, please don't push yourself"

Natsume plopped on back to his bed, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep. The bandages on his arm, slightly loose, dangled at his side. He felt the girl fixing it up.

"Look at you and those bandages…" she muttered under her breath.

He heard the girl grumble a few select curses and the worried tone evident in her voice and he smiled a bit at that.

"I'm cold. Close the window"

He heard the girl stood up from her chair and the resounding clack of the window as it hit the sill.

"Happy?"

"I don't hate you anymore"

She poked his cheek. "You're so hard to handle"

He heard her sitting back down.

She sighed.

"You worried me. Really you did. When I heard you collapsed in front of the academy I immediately rushed here."

"I'm not sorry" he replied.

"Of course, this wasn't your fault" he cracked open an eye and stared at her slumped figure. He massaged his aching temples, sighed for what seemed like the nth time that day, and closed his eyes again.

"_What a bothersome girl" _he thought.

Without opening his eyes he reached for her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. Towards him. The bed squeaked again.

"Wha-"

"Shut up. I'm tired" he commanded. His arms circled around her waist and he rested his head on the crook of her neck. He felt the girl's thin arms circle around him, pulling him close.

A comfortable silence enveloped them.

"Stupid Mikan" he said, barely audible. Mikan's hugged tightened a bit and Natsume felt himself falling into a deep sleep…

"Hey Natsume" Mikan's voiced suddenly piped up

"What?" Natsume growled at her, irritated at the intrusion of his soon-to-be-slumber.

"I love you" and with that her hugged tightened just a bit more around him. He smiled.

"Happy Birthday"

She giggled. "Where's my present?"

Natsume scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? You're hugging it"

She giggled. He yawned again.

"Thanks"

END

* * *

**A/N**: O_O. It's weird I know. Review please and thank you (if you have time) XD


End file.
